Sam's Birthday
by skatergirl716
Summary: Sam's birthday is coming and Casey wants to plan something special for her boyfriend. Unfortunately, Derek keeps interfering and Sam won't stand up for himself. Casey and Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "Life With Derek"

"_Just please don't act all boyfriendy/girlfriendy around me. I'd rather not puke in public."_

That had been my stepbrother Derek's take on my relationship with his best friend Sam.

Sam and I have been together for the past three weeks and I have thoroughly enjoyed every second that we've spent together. He's such a nice guy in his quiet, slightly awkward way. It's actually the awkwardness that makes me like him so much; it's really endearing. Like the way he was completely terrified to make the first move, because his friendship with Derek is so important to him.

Anyway, Sam's birthday is next Friday, which also happens to be our one-month anniversary. I'm sure a guy's sixteenth birthday isn't as big a deal as a girl's, but I'm still planning on doing something special for him.

So, it's Saturday and I'm sitting on the couch in the living room reading. Derek and Sam are outside playing basketball. Now that hockey's over Sam's had more free time and has been at our house a lot, not that I mind in the least.

Just as I finish a chapter the front door opens and Derek walks into the room, followed closely by Sam.

"How was your game?" I ask.

"Oh, you know, good. I won." Sam says, a grin spreading over his face. I love Sam's smile, when he uses it.

"Congratulations." I say, smiling back at him.

"Yeah, whatever. Do you want a copy of that CD or not?" Derek replies.

"Yeah, I do." Derek starts to head up the stairs to his room to burn Sam the CD. For whatever reason Sam hangs back, looking wary of heading up to Derek's room.

"What's wrong? Are you coming."

"Yeah, actually, I was wondering if you could get me a soda."

"You can get it yourself. You've only been hear a million times before."

"But I don't want to mess up anything in the kitchen. Can you get one for me?" Sam paused, Derek looking suspicious of Sam's unwillingness to get his own freaking soda from the refrigerator. I don't know why Sam wants Derek to leave, but I figure I can help him out. He is my boyfriend after all.

"Yeah Derek, it's the least you can do. I mean, Sam did beat you at basketball."

"Fine, I'll get you a soda." And with that Derek turns around, walks down the stairs and into the kitchen to get Sam's drink.

"What was that--" I get cut off as Sam leans down to give me one of his long, slow, incredibly hot kisses. Now I understand why he wanted Derek to leave, and I can't say I object.

We're getting really into the kiss when Derek walks back into the room, says "Catch," and proceeds to throw a can of soda at Sam.

Luckily, he catches it before it beams him in the forehead, which was clearly Derek's target.

"So did you come over here to hang out with me and shoot hoops, or just to make out with my sister?"

"I don't know. But I got to do both." Sam smiles at both of us. I love the way his hat, which was practically permanently attached to his head, brings out the color of his eyes. "Are you going to make me that CD or not?"

And with that Sam and Derek go upstairs to Derek's room, with Sam turning around on the way up to give me another heart stopping grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later, Derek and Sam come downstairs to watch TV. When they come down I ask Sam what he wants to do for his birthday. Before he can respond Derek cuts in.

"Sam and I always hang out on our birthdays. It's tradition." He states in that purely conceited and patronizing tone, as if implying that I should have known about this already.

"Well, yeah we do, but maybe this year we can do something different." Sam offers.

"Why would we do something different?"

"Because I'm going out with Casey now. And it's also our one month." Okay, I am officially thrilled. Not only had Sam defended me to Derek, but he has also remembers our one-month. It's not a huge deal, but it's still pretty cool.

"I don't think that's any reason to change tradition." Derek says. "Besides, I already have it all planned out. You're going to get your license in the morning right?"

"Right."

"Okay, so after school we'll pick up some girls and head to the mall and hang out for a while."

"But Derek, I don't even like the mall."

"What's not to like? There's girls there, and clothes, and girls. My days of waiting for a ride on the curb are over!"

"But I'm going out with Casey. I don't need girls at the mall." By this point it's clear that Sam is not going to win. Derek has the look in his eyes that he gets when he's fighting me and is sure that he's going to win. Sam might as well back down now, and I think he knows that too. His resistance is clearly waning.

"True, but I could use a girl, and as tradition states I plan the night for you. So, we're going to the mall." Derek won, I know it, Sam knows it, but most of all, Derek knows it. The argument is over.

"Fine. We'll go to the mall."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Monday at school I'm sitting with Emily and Sam at lunch, as I have been doing since we officially started going out. Derek has yet to show up, as he's convincing someone to buy him lunch. The guy's so incredibly cheap it's amazing. It's not like he doesn't have the money.

"So if you don't want to go to the mall, why are you?" Emily asks Sam.

"I don't know. It's tradition. We always plan each other's birthdays and celebrate together. We've done it since kindergarten. I don't care about Derek planning everything, I just hate shopping."

"Yeah I get that," I respond. "So what would you rather be doing?"

"Honestly, I just want low-key. I'd really like to just hang out with you, probably play video games, and eat a ton of cake while watching movies. Or not exactly watching them, whatever." He adds after a moment's consideration. As much as I would love to consider what we could be doing instead of watching a movie I decide to concentrate on the real point.

"Why don't you ask Derek if you can hang out at our house together. Inevitably, some girl will call him and he'll have to leave the room to take the call. Then you and I can be together."

"I just don't want to hurt him. This night clearly means a lot to him and it won't kill me to withstand the mall. I mean, it can't be worse than the time I planned for us to go to an amusement park for Derek's birthday and he ended up making out with some girl who operated one of the rides for half an hour while I wandered around the park by myself."

"He did that to you?" Emily asks.

"Yeah. This birthday can't be worse, or more awkward than that one."

Sam sounds pretty convincing, but I can't help but wonder if that's the whole truth. I mean, why is he so intent on not hurting Derek's feelings when Derek had quite clearly crushed his at the amusement park. There's another reason why Sam is going along with the whole mall plan, and if he doesn't want to tell me that's fine. I just hope he has a good time shopping, when I know that there is very little that he enjoys less than spending time at a mall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

To Sam's credit he did try hard all week to subtly suggest alternate plans for Friday night, but Derek would not budge. He was insistent that the two of them go to the mall in hopes of finding girls. It doesn't seem to matter to him at all that Sam and I are dating. All he cares about is picking up girls with his friend's new license.

By Friday I had bought Sam's presents and baked him a cake for lunch at school.

At the end of first period I ask for the bathroom pass and on my way back to class Sam comes up to me in the hallway.

"Hey"

"Hey. Did you just get here?"

"Yeah."

"Did you get your license?" I ask.

"Yeah I passed. Check it out." And with that he produces the laminated card from his wallet in his back pocket. I'm impressed. The picture actually looks like him; he's even wearing his hat. I swear he showers in that thing.

"Wow, that's a great picture. Congratulations. On passing, not for the great picture."

"Thanks. So, do you want a ride home?"

"Totally, thanks. If I don't have to wait around for the bus that would be great."

"Sure. So I'll meet you at your locker at the end of the day."

"Okay thanks."

The bell rings and in less time than I would have thought humanly possible Derek is at Sam's side asking if he passed the test. Sam tells him he did and shows him the license. Derek barely glances at it before declaring that he had already told some girls that they'd give them rides home.

"Okay, but I told Casey I'd give her a ride, so how many people did you tell?"

"Three, because you have three seats, plus you and me."

"But I told Casey I'd give her a ride."

"Whatever, she can ride the bus. I already promised the seats." Derek states like that reason justifies leaving me behind.

I'm sure that Sam is going to fight him when he finally says, "Okay I guess. Casey can you ride the bus home?"

I'm mad, really mad. Why isn't Sam, my boyfriend, defending me to his best friend? This is ridiculous. I'm about to tell him how I feel when I realize that it is still his birthday and he deserves to spend the day however he wants, and if that means driving Derek's bimboes home, that has to be okay with me. Besides, I still have to go grab my books and exchange them for my next class and get there before the bell rings. "Whatever." I respond and walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When lunch finally comes Emily and I bring the cake into the cafeteria and wait for Sam and Derek to arrive. Once they do, I take the cover off the cake and make Sam cut the first piece. He's impressed, not only with the taste, but the fact that I cooked it myself.

I was trying really hard not to be mad at him. This became much easier with him complementing the cake.

After school I'm surprised to find Sam waiting for me at my locker. I'd assumed that he and Derek and the girls would have left already.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I just wanted to apologize about the ride home. I didn't think Derek would tell people that I'd give them rides. That was never my intention. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know how Derek can be when he sets his mind on something. Go have fun, and drive safe."

"Thanks, I will."

The strangest part is, I am okay. Sam didn't let me down on purpose, he just values his friendship with Derek too much to risk losing it over something as meaningless as giving a few people rides home.

While I am fine with the rides I know what I want to do tonight. I call Emily on her cell phone and make plans to get a ride to the mall at 6:00. If Derek and Sam were going to be hanging out with girls that's okay with me. I was just going to be at the mall too, not checking up on the boys, but shopping. And if we happen to come across Derek and Sam, so be it. But I will not go out of my way to run into them. Besides, I need another book, and the closest bookstore is in the mall.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I go home, shower, and get dressed. I'm wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt that shows off about an inch of my stomach. I do my hair and call my mom to ask her if she will pick Emily and me up at 9:30 when the mall closes.

As I'm walking down the stairs to go over to Emily's to hang out before the mall the door opens and Sam and Derek walk in.

Sam sees me coming and immediately stops walking, causing Derek to run into him.

"Man, why'd you stop moving?"

Before Sam can respond I say, "Have fun at the mall," and walk out the door, intently aware of the way Sam had stared at my stomach and then looked into my eyes like he wanted to grab me on the spot.

"Oh Sam, I'll give you your presents when I get back." I call over my shoulder, knowing full well that he'll be wondering what his presents are the entire time he's at the mall.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At the mall Emily and I find everything we want and need in no time at all and have a ton of time to kill before my mom is going to pick us up. I would have called to see if she could come earlier but she's out to dinner with George and I don't want to interrupt.

From a distance I see a guy with a blue striped hat on and a blue button down shirt and know immediately that it's Sam. As Emily and I walk closer I can see that he looks completely miserable listening to some blonde twig talk at him in a really high pitched voice.

Derek on the other hand looks like he felt that the gods have finally blessed him with the perfect girl as he carries on a conversation with another blonde stick.

Emily and I are just going to walk by, we're on our way to get smoothies and the guys are standing right by the store, so there's no way that we can avoid them.

As we walk closer Sam glances over and instantly looks immensely relieved to see us.

"Hey Casey, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"I'm shopping." I hold up my hands to demonstrate the bags. "What are you doing?"

"We're busy with Cindy and Mindy, so if you could leave that would be great." Derek interjects.

Before I can even respond Sam speaks. "What if I don't want her to leave?"

"What?" asks a dumbfounded looking Derek.

I'm just as surprised that Sam has finally stood up for me.

"I said I want Casey to stay. It's my birthday and I haven't been having any fun and right now I want to hang out with my girlfriend."

Wow. That was powerful, and authoritative, and completely hot. Sam should defend me more often; it's a definite turn-on.

"Okay, so hang out with her. Why would I care?"

"I don't know, why would you?"

This clearly isn't going anywhere. I figure I should step in, if I want any progress to be made that is.

"Sam, why don't we go and hang out at my house. We could play video games and watch movies if you want."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I want." Sam states with so much command that not even Derek will fight him on this one. "Emily would you like a ride home?" Sam offers.

"Um, yeah, that'd be great. Thanks."

"But Sam, I'm not ready to go yet." Derek protests.

Once again, I feel it's up to me to fix the situation. "Don't worry Derek. My mom was planning on picking me up at 9:30, so she can pick you up instead. Meet her outside Zellers." And with that Emily, Sam, and I walk away, leaving a sputtering and very confused looking Derek in our dust.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After Sam drops Emily off at her house we go back to mine. Before playing any video games we go up to my room and I give Sam his presents.

First he unwraps a picture of him, Derek, and me after they won the hockey championship the week before. I painted a frame and had it fired and it looks really good. Sam says he'll put it by his bed, so he can see it every morning. I make a joke about how I wouldn't want Derek to be the first thing I see every morning and he laughs and promises that it isn't his best friend that he's looking forward to seeing as soon as he wakes up.

Then he opens his second gift. As he pulls the green hat out of the bag, identical to the blue one just new, I'm worried that he'll think that I don't like his blue one.

"I know you have the one in blue," I start to explain, "but when you look really close you have a little green in your eyes and I thought that this would help bring out the color."

"Casey, you don't have to explain, it's a great gift. I love it; I love both of them. Thank you." And then he smiles at me, the smile that lights up his whole face and his eyes. "Come here."

I walk over to where he's sitting on my bed and he reaches out and holds on to my waist to draw me closer. I put my hands on his shoulders, and lean down to kiss him. We only kiss for a few seconds before he pulls back.

"And thanks for helping me stand up to Derek. I really appreciate it."

"Why did you really agree to go to the mall if you didn't want to?"

"Honestly, I knew Derek was kind of uncomfortable about the two of us dating and I wanted him to know that he's still my best friend. I may come over here to hang out with him or hang out with you but seeing the other person is always a bonus. I just wanted him to know that not everything is changing and that he'll always be my friend, and I thought that if I let him plan tonight like he always does he would know how much our friendship means to me. He's having a hard time adjusting and I didn't want to make it any worse."

"You're a really good friend Sam. Derek's lucky to have you."

"Thanks. I think I'm pretty lucky to have both you and Derek. Although, you're way more to me than just a friend."

"Oh good, I'm glad to hear it." And with that I lean down and kiss Sam again.

Later we go downstairs and play Babe Raider for awhile. Sam kicks butt, but he lets me win a couple times. I've got a long way to go, but I'm convinced that one day I will beat him for real.

After video games we watch a movie that we don't really see. During one of our kisses Sam pulls back, looks me in the eye, smiles, and says, "Thanks for a great birthday Casey, it's everything I wanted it to be. And happy anniversary." I smile back and he leans in to kiss me some more. Although it wasn't my exact plan for Sam's birthday, the night has gone remarkably well. Way better than I had thought it would, based off of the day at school. But I guess it doesn't matter how I had planned the evening. All that mattered was that Sam had spent time with the people he cared about and that everyone had ended up enjoying themselves.


End file.
